A conventionally known discharge container for containing cosmetics such as a skin lotion, a shampoo, a hair conditioner, a liquid soap, a food seasoning, a medicine, or the like as contents includes: a container body of a double container structure composed of an outer layer body and an inner layer body; and a discharge cap that has a discharge port for discharging the contents and is attached to a mouth portion (see JP 2008-162666 A (PTL 1)). In the discharge container, the mouth portion of the container body has an outside air introduction hole passing through the outer layer body. Through the outside air introduction hole, outside air is taken into the internal space between the outer layer body and the inner layer body. A valve that opens and closes the flow path of the contents is located on the inner side of the discharge cap. The valve allows the contents to move from the containment space to the discharge port, and also prevents the contents or outside air from entering the containment space from the discharge port.
In the discharge container with such a structure, when discharging the contents, the valve prevents outside air from entering the container body from the discharge port. Moreover, outside air is introduced into the internal space between the outer layer body and the inner layer body from a suction hole formed in the discharge cap through the outside air introduction hole of the mouth portion. This enables volume-reduction deformation of only the inner layer body. Hence, the contents in the container body can be discharged without being replaced with outside air. The contents remaining in the containment space of the container body are kept from being in contact with air, and thus prevented from degradation or degeneration.